Coming Back
by willgirl
Summary: October NJC entry. Booth's leaving, will Brennan be able to say goodbye in time? Rated T for language.


A/N:**Despite the fact that it's the middle of November, I've finally completed my NJC entry for October. The song is Eden by Hooverphonic. **

It's a really good song, I recommend listening to it.

Anyway, here's my story, I hope you enjoy. 

She was determined. And when she was determined, it usually meant she got her own way.

How else do you explain the rise from 15 year old foster kid to forensic anthropologist and best selling author?

But nothing seemed as important as right now.

She was in her apartment, sitting stubbornly on the couch, ignoring the repeated phone calls from Angela. She refused to go see him off at the airport. All the squints were going, even Cam, but she had refused.

When he had knocked on her door last night, she refused to answer, instead sitting on her cold kitchen floor, trying to block out the words he was saying.

She had said goodbye at the lab; a handshake and a half hearted smile. But she couldn't give him more than that.

Or so she thought.

But now, now as she sat on her couch, she realized that she needed to give him more, he deserved more.

Getting up, she grabbed her keys and purse and ran out of her apartment. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but she couldn't stop herself. He needed to know. In case he didn't come back.

She didn't wait for the elevator, instead rushing down the stairs and out her building. She ran to her parking space and got in her car. She peeled out of the parking lot and made her way to the airport.

She barely made it three streets away when she pulled an illegal u-turn and headed towards the Jeffersonian.

"C'mon." she muttered, looking at the traffic in front of her. She was beginning to regret the stop to the Jeffersonian, but she knew she needed to get something. Something that would show Booth how she felt.

Ten minutes later, she had parked illegally in front of the building and was running towards her office, flashing her badge at the security guards as she went by.

Once in her office, it took her less than ten seconds to get the item and make her way back out again.

"Is that your car, Dr. Brennan?" one of the security guards asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm moving it right now. I'm so sorry." She said breathlessly.

She looked down at her watch as she ran; his flight was leaving in twenty minutes and it took fifteen to get to the airport.

She hopped into the car and turned the key. All she heard was a deep, whirring noise.

"Please, please no." she said, as she tried it again. Again the sound of a car dying permeated her ears.

"Oh god, fuck, god…" she said, slamming her hand on the wheel. She grabbed her cellphone and called a cab.

"You can't leave your car here." One of the security guards said, as she scrambled out of the car, grabbing her purse.

"It's stuck." She said. "I can't move it and I can't deal with it right now because I have to get to the airport."

"Well I'm sorry I can't let you leave it here."

"Listen, I don't have time…" she said, getting angry.

"What seems to be the problem?"

She looked up and saw George, the night security guard strolling towards them.

"George, I, I thought you only worked nights." Was all she could manage to say.

"I switched shifts." George said. "Now what's going on, Dr. Brennan."

"My car's stuck and I called a cab because I have to go to the airport and see Booth before he leaves and…"

"It's okay." George said soothingly. "I'll get it towed to your space and then we can figure it out from there. Now I see your cab."

She whipped around and saw the cab pulling up. "Thanks George, I…"

"Go get him." George said, his eyes twinkling.

She nodded and got into the cab, giving directions for the airport.

She dialled her cellphone and waited for Angela to answer, which she never did.

"Why aren't you picking up?" she demanded. "I'm on my way, don't let him leave, I'm coming, I promise."

She hung up the phone and watched as the cab driver let a car go in front of him.

"Excuse me, I'm in a really big rush. Can we go faster?"

"No can do, sorry about that. Lots of traffic today."

"Please, please its really important."

She looked down at her watch, there was eleven minutes to go.

"Dammit." She whispered.

Why had she been so stupid? So blind to what was between them? And now he was leaving without a second thought and she would be stuck here, stuck without him.

The cab finally pulled up at the airport four minutes later.

She impatiently handed over her Visa card.

"I don't take Visa." The man said.

"What?" she shouted. "I don't have time for this, I don't have enough cash, why can't you do this? Please." She implored.

"Fine." The cab driver grumbled as he wrote down her credit card number and expiry date very slowly.

Finally she got her credit card back and she leapt out of the vehicle and into the airport.

"Gate 19, Gate 19…" she muttered to herself as she looked around.

She ran in the direction of the sign, only to bump into a Homeland security officer. The same one that she had assaulted nearly three years earlier. She hoped that he wouldn't remember her.

"Dr. Brennan, right?" he asked.

She groaned and glanced at her watch. She wasn't going to make it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess she's not coming." Booth said sadly as they announced the final boarding call for his flight.

"I'm so sorry Booth." Angela said. "I thought she was going to come."

"Me too." He replied. "Well I should go. Take care of her Angela okay?"

Angela nodded and gave him a hug.

He proceeded to hug Cam and wave goodbye to Zach and Hodgins. He picked up his duffle bag and turned, ignoring the crashing sound at the end of the terminal.

He held out his ticket to the agent and was about to board when he heard a muffled voice.

He heard it again and turned around.

There was Brennan, running as fast as she could across the terminal.

"BOOTH!" she shouted, ducking and weaving through the crowds of people.

She saw him drop his duffle bag and move towards her. She kept running; it felt as if she would never reach him and then finally, she was in his arms, her lips on his, kissing him furiously.

The shout from Angela went unnoticed as continued to kiss Booth, her body melting into his.

She broke apart, gasping. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, been so stupid…"

"It's okay." He said, threading his fingers through her hair. "Now it will be okay."

She nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No crying. I'm coming back." He said, pressing his lips against hers again.

"Excuse me, sir?"

They broke apart and saw the airline attendant standing there. "If you want to get on this plane, you need to go now."

Booth nodded and pulled away.

"Well, I have to go. I'll call you or email you or something, okay?"

She nodded. "Wait, I have something for you."

She reached into her purse and pulled out Jasper. "Here." She said, holding it out from him to take it.

"No. Jasper's yours."

"I know." She stated. "Bring him back to me."

He reached out and grabbed Jasper, their fingers intertwining for a brief second.

And then he turned and headed on to the plane, never looking back once.

Tear after tear rolled down her cheek. And she would have seen, if he had turned around, the tears on his cheeks too.

But it was okay.

Because he was coming back.

* * *

**So, here are my thoughts. I loved this song, I immediately thought of Brennan running however. Trying to get somewhere so desperately. And it made me think of a kiss too, so I put those too together and voila, my oneshot! The images that I liked the most from the video was the one of the girl crying blood and the lips with all the stars on them. They seemed to represent two different things for me. The first, was the loss of Booth, but more importantly the loss of their undeclared love. The second image was the possibility of something more, a future between them.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked!**


End file.
